Long Awaited Lust
by Shawnaboo
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna have loved each other for a long time but have been too afraid to admit it. But once they do, their lives will change forever. Rated M for sexual content


It had begun to gently rain as they young adventuress was just about finished with her patrol with her companion Cake.

"Oh damn! My fur is getting all kinds of frizzy in this weather! Fionna, do you mind if I head home early?" Said Cake as she frantically was trying to find shelter from the rain.

"Yeah sure Cake, I'm almost done here anyway, I'll be home soon, but don't wait up, I know how much you love to sleep-out storms" Fionna watched as her companion shrank into the darkness towards their tree house, and began to dig out the sweater that Prince Bubblegum had made for her.

She was pulling it over her head when she heard an unmistakable voice.

"Hey sexy" said Marshall, as seductively as possible Fionna struggles to pull the sweater completely down so she can see her vampire friend.

"Oh hey marshy, wanna keep me company while I finish up my patrol?"

"Hmm.." began Marshall, "sounds fun babe but I have a better idea, why don't you come hang out with me at my place and we can watch bad horror movies?"

Fionna tried to hold back her excitement she had been crushing really hard on Marshall for the longest time, but he always had a girlfriend. Usually one that treated him like crap like Ashley. But now he wasn't tied down and she wanted, no, needed to have him.

"Sure! That sounds great Marshall."

Marshall couldn't believe his luck, the hottest, sweetest, most hard core chick in all of Aaa was coming back to his place! He had watched her grow from an adorable girl into a stunning 18 year old babe and has never felt so infatuated over some one in his long life. She made him feel like a horny teenager all over again and the best part was she didn't even realize it.

Everything about her was beautiful to him; her Blonde wavy hair, her gorgeous green eyes, her curvy hips, her flat, toned stomach, her cute tight ass, and not to mention, her perfect perky breasts. She oozed sexuality out of every pore in her body, but somehow, Marshall was the only one who could truly see it.

They started to walk towards Marshall's place when he grabbed Fionna by the waist and began to fly high up in the air

"Oh my glob! Warn me next time!" said Fionna as she began to relax and enjoy the scenery

"haha okay next time sweetness" replied Marshall

Marshall began to descend towards the ground as they came upon his house.

"Good thing I spent all day cleaning" Marshall thought as he opened the door and let Fionna inside. "Wow, you actually cleaned this time! I sure do feel special" said Fionna

"Well that's 'cuz you are special Fi" he said with a smile and she began to blush

"So, what do you feel like watching" He said as he floated over to his DVD cabinet "Lets see, we got Blood Slaves of the Vampire Wolf, Cannibal Rollerbabes, Monsters Crash the Pajama Party, and who could forget; Hey, Stop Stabbing Me!"

"haha just pick something! Surprise me!"

"Ok, Vampire sex squad it is!"

"haha oh my glob Marshall you're such a guy!"

"What? Its a legitimate film!"

"Whatever you say Marshy"

She said with a wink Fionna walked over to Marshall's couch as he put in the DVD.

"Ouch, I forgot how uncomfortable your couch was!"

"Oh no prob Fi, I got this" he said as he grabbed Fionna and pulled her onto his lap as the floated above the couch.

"Ok Fionna, play it cool, do something sexy to match his move" She thought so she undid her hat and let her sweat-pea scented blonde locks fall down her back and gently tossed her hat on the couch.

Marshall tightened his grip on her waist as they both got into a comfortable cuddling position and he began to stroke her hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, I don't see why you keep it hidden in that hat all the time"

"Well, it gets in the way when I'm adventuring, plus, an enemy could totally grab onto it during a fight"

"hmm, I never thought about it that way"

said Marshall 45 mins went by until he noticed that Fionna had fallen asleep. She was so cute when she was asleep. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and set her in his bed and climbed in with her. Just as he closed his eyes he heard her moan his name. "She must be dreaming" he thought and then heard her moan again followed by a "yes!" Then Marshall tried hard not to laugh "she's having a sex dream about me! How cute is that?" He whispered to himself and then he said quietly

"I love you Fionna."

"What?"She said sleepily

"SHIT!" thought Marshall and then he said " you weren't supposed to hear that..."

"But I'm so glad I did! I love you too Marshall, I always have! I just never thought you'd be interested in me."

"Of course I am, you're the most amazing girl I ever met. Too amazing actually, way too much to ever fall for a guy like-"

She cut him off mid sentence with a passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned softly as he pushed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Marshall began up her shirt and under her bra and massaged her breasts with his hands. Gently he swirled his thumb around her nipples and felt them harden to his touch. And those weren't the only thing getting hard. Fionna could feel Marshall's large bulge being pushed up against her and it was making her wet. She began to lift off his shirt as he undid her bra and pulled down her skirt. He began to move one of his hands south toward her pussy. His hand traced around the so ft warm mound and around the lips until his finger found her hole. It easily slipped in since she was so wet and he began to work his finger in and out. Then his thumb found her clit and he began pleasuring her as she had never experienced before. She grabbed a handful of Marshall's hair and some of the silk sheets.

"Oh Marshall don't *moan* stop!"

Then he began licking, sucking and nipping her neck which made her quiver beneath him. She began to buck into his hand and he inserted another finger and began pushing in her g-spot.

"Oh glob Marshall I'm so close!"

And several seconds later she came all over his hand. He brought his hand up towards Fionna and she licked her juices off his hands. Then he passionately kissed her and tasted her for the first time.

" oh glob its like strawberries! I need to have more" he said as his kissed his way down her stomach and to her pussy. He began to lick her out and rubbed her clit.

Fionna was almost yelling and bucking into Marshall and then came even faster than before. Marshall licked up all her cum and then looked at her and said

" what do you want?"

"You know what I want" she said lustily

"oh I know, I just want to hear you say it first"

" I want you to fuck me Marshall Lee"

"mmm that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Just then he thrust into her. She moaned out in ecstasy.

" oh glob Fi you're so tight!"

He began to fuck her slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. He continued to pump her for an hour and a half giving her three more orgasms. Just as she was entering her fourth, he began to feel ready to cum.

" I'm gonna cum" he said in between thrusts.

And then Fionna moaned " cum in me Marshall!"

And he did. Just as they both finished their orgasms, and Marshall lied next to Fionna until she rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing" said Fionna almost breathlessly.

"I know, I was there" said Marshall slyly


End file.
